Sir Poppins
Bio Poppins was born into luxury as his family were wealthy business owners who were known across the lands for their exquisite goods. In this carefree childhood, Poppins sought to bring mischief to those he crossed for mere fun. In his tomfoolery, he encountered an old man (''Xezmon'' in disguise) who was scary to behold and he told Poppins he knew what he desired most and offered to free him of his “cage”. Poppins was intrigued and accepted the deal. With a demonic smile, the old man gave Poppins a small, golden bell which Poppins rang. With the noise of the bell, Poppins vanishes and emerges from a bellow of black smoke in the same spot he was at, but in the distant future. After realizing what happened, Poppins discovered his home in ruin and recovered what he could. Poppins went out into the new world and told tall tales of his disappearance and assumed the alias “Sir Poppins”. Though, the true events of what happened while he was lost in time haunted him for all of his days. Adventures Poppins accumulated an immense amount of wealth through his royal connections and bardship. Eventually, Poppins settled down in ''Calnlian''. He was also very famous, which led him to a task to aid ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' and his companions. Gratefully accepting, Poppins went to aid the adventurers on and off throughout their endeavors. He normally accompanied them on their treks between major cities and encounters. Occasionally he would puff away in smoke due to another person ringing his magical bell, calling Poppin’s attention to the ringer. Poppins joined the party on their journey to the Underworld by the request of King ''Cailu Calnlian''. Poppins was last seen entering the ''Underworld'' with Zurrath and his band of friends. His companions vouched that when they entered the Underworld, a winged demon ambushed them and took Poppins away. They presume him dead, but his body was never found. Sir Poppin’s was devoured by the demon that knocked him out. Player Written Backstory Sir Poppins was raised in a prominent and wealthy business family who held extreme respect in the large city. Living a life of boredom, Poppins found little ways away from his family to cause mischief and adventures. He was forced to fill his studies with the proper recreation of a Lute. Playing it for guests was his charge of social status at a young age. But he could only get so far away before the gates held him in. His parents went as far as being home schooled within the walls to not give the family a bad reputation. Secluded from the rest of the world in his rare spare time he would sit at the gate watching the cities passerby's. One day in his youth at the age of 9 he could hearing bells coming from down the cobble road. Pushing a cart full of doodads and whimsical tinker toys was an old (man/woman) whistling a tune. Mangled hair and tattered clothes. Missing teeth, broken nose, and misaligned eyes. This was a scary site. But for Poppin it was intriguing. The old (man/woman) immediately noticed the boy as if was expecting him. Stopped the cart in front of him with a giggle. Bent over to the boy through the gate and start to pull out amazing little magic tricks. Poppins had never seen anything like it before. Then the cart bearer whispered with a hiss at Poppins > "I know what you most desire my child" > "You desire to be free of this cage." > "I can grant you that...but it comes at a sacrifice." > Poppins tells the cart bearer he would do whatever it took to be free from his life. > With a hideous smile the cart bearer reaches into a deep pocket to produce a small golden bell. > It explains that the bell has the ability to take him anywhere he desires with just a single ring. > Poppins could feel the extreme power of this bell coursing through the air. With a ignorant smile he looks up at the cart bearer and jingles the bell... He is gone. He emerges screaming with billows of smoke emanating from his body to the same spot he left with the bell in his hand. He slowly calms himself to realize where he was. Behind him expecting to see his family's estate he was only welcomed with burnt rubble. He sees a pond still intact in front of the estate and dunks his head to cool down his heated body. Tattered clothes and the bell is all that came back with him. Once the waves settle he can start to see his reflection in the pond. To his gasp he realizes he is about 15 years older than he remembered. His back ripped and burnt with scars all along his torso. He screams and throws the bell into the water... Only to find it had returned to him. He stumbles to the house to find nothing in the wreckage expect for an old bank note and store in a burnt chest the only remaining possession from this life... His lute. Underneath it smaller versions of his bell. Confused, alone, and scared he gathers his flayed thoughts. What happened to his family? How long was he gone? Where did he himself go? All he remembers is pain, fire, and a language he later discovers is infernal. He decides to steal clothing from local shops. And find the bank from the slip. He discovers that his family departed in such a hurry they left their wealth in the bank. With the bank note he was given access. He decided to start again. He secluded himself at first. Trying to understand this new world. But people quickly found out the Poppins boy had miraculously returned. He created a whimsical story about how he had been captured by evil forced to later escape and save a large group of prisoners by using his lute as a distraction far away from home. Saving countless life's. And had returned home to find his parents gone. This story brought him to the highest of social classes. People from all over the region wanted to watch him play the fabled Lute that saved countless lives of prisoners from an unknown evil from afar. With status, wealth, and his lute he created a new life. But nothing could pin him down. But behind this life he was in constant search for answers and the cart bearer. He learned to master his skills...When someone would get too close, life overwhelmed him that last thing you heard was a jingle. He knew he had a calling and a mission to carry out. What happened to his family? Who is the cart bearer? Where did he go? (Infernal) Why did this happen? Why did the bell send him there? Why is his memory spotty? ' ' Category:Player Character